Wygnanie
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Epizod z wakacji słynnego informatora z Shinjuku.


Chociaż jego leżak stał w cieniu wielkiego parasola, słońce wciąż boleśnie paliło jego oczy. Chronił je wprawdzie za czarnymi szkłami okularów przeciwsłonecznych, ale jego organizm i tak nie dał się oszukać. Zwyczajnie nie był przyzwyczajony do opalania się. Albo raczej – zbyt bardzo przyzwyczajony był do siedzenia przed komputerem i załatwiania wszystkiego przez pośredników. Mógł się założyć, że w opalaniu się również ktoś go wyręczył.

„Człowiek z Wysokiego Zamku" zaczynał go już nudzić. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Uwielbiał przecież tego typu literaturę, a Dicka zostawił sobie specjalnie na wakacje.

Dlaczego nic nie sprawiało mu przyjemności? Dlaczego nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie chociaż tyle siły, aby przewrócić stronę?

Najprawdopodobniej przysnął na chwilę, bo zupełnie nie zauważył, że ktoś zasłonił mu twarz słomianym kapeluszem z szerokim rondem. Ziewnął przeciągle i uniósł nieco do góry jego brzeg. Jego spojrzenie niemal od razu zatonęło w wielkich, pełnych uwielbienia i ślepego podziwu piwnych oczach.

- Obudził się pan, panie Orihara – zauważył Tonio, bardzo mało inteligentnie, podając mu zielonego drinka.

Izaya nie protestował. Przyjmowanie alkoholu było jedną z tych niewielu rzeczy, które był jeszcze w stanie robić. Pociągnął spory łyk przez słomkę i przez chwilę delektował się słodkim smakiem. Dopiero potem zgromadził w sobie dość siły, aby ponownie spojrzeć na Tonia.

Na jego nieszczęście Tonio był stanowczo zbyt przystojny. Jego piwne oczy otaczał wachlarz długich i gęstych rzęs, a na zbrązowiałą od sycylijskiego słońca twarz opadały delikatne czarne fale włosów. Najgorsze było to, że zawsze gdy na niego patrzył, jego twarz przybierała koszmarnie idiotyczny wyraz.

- Ma pan na coś ochotę, panie Orihara? – zapytał z ustami rozciągniętymi w szerokim uśmiechu.

Znali się od kilku lat, a właściwie Izaya znał jego ojca. Bezpośrednio spotkali się dopiero trzy tygodnie temu i od tego czasu ich znajomość stała się… bardzo, bardzo bezpośrednia. Mimo to nie udzielił mu jeszcze zgody na zwracanie się do siebie po imieniu. Pierwotnie zamierzał zrobić to dopiero po jakimś czasie, aby dać chłopakowi do zrozumienia, że na wszystko inne też będzie musiał sobie zasłużyć.

Dopiero niedawno zmienił zdanie. Cudowny Tonio mógł sobie być najstarszym synem sycylijskiego mafiosa, ale w ogromie planów Izayi był najzwyklejszym pionkiem. Przystojnym, owszem, ale na dobrą sprawę raczej bezużytecznym.

Ponieważ nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, Tonio przysunął się do niego i ostrożnie wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego rozpiętą koszulę.

Musiał mu coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek, byleby tylko powstrzymać jego dłoń. Nie miałby siły stawić mu fizycznego oporu, bo to, co miał mu do zaoferowania było stanowczo zbyt przyjemne.

Cokolwiek!

- Nienawidzę komarów – westchnął.

- Słucham? – Tonio nie był w stanie ukryć swojego zdziwienia i rozczarowania. Ewidentnie liczył na zupełnie inną odpowiedź. Najprawdopodobniej również jego wrażliwe na wszelkie obelgi ego szukało w tym krótkim stwierdzeniu jakiejś ukrytej obrazy. – Co ma pan na myśli?

- Brzęczą tak głośno – westchnął Izaya. Zdziwił go ten jego nagły przypływ elokwencji. Wiele czasu spędził z Toniem, ale do tej pory nie poczuł jeszcze potrzeby aby z nim rozmawiać. Chociaż nie można chyba mówić o „ochocie", jeśli robił to aby uchronić się przed nadmiernym wysiłkiem. – Kręcą się zawsze tak blisko i jedyne o czym marzysz to zgnieść je między palcami na krwawą plamę i mieć wreszcie święty spokój. I przez cały czas zastanawiasz się jakim cudem takie paskudztwo mogło w ogóle przyjść na świat.

Tonio, jakżeby inaczej, odczytał go jako obrazę dla swojej osoby. Jego reakcja odbiegała jednak od tego, czego można byłoby się spodziewać po synu mafiosa. Wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie pękło mu serce i organizm nie zdecydował jeszcze czy ma zareagować płaczem i tupaniem nóg, czy raczej błyskawiczną śmiercią. Nie, mózg raczej nie brał udziału w tym procederze.

- Ale z drugiej strony gdy już przestają się nad tobą znęcać może to jedynie oznaczać, że skończyło się lato – dodał Izaya, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

Tak… Jak tylko wróci do Ikebukuro to pokaże temu przebrzydłemu potworowi gdzie jego miejsce. Będzie go gniótł, miażdżył i przytłaczał, delektował się jego powolną śmiercią. A może powinien nasłać na niego Tonia? O tak, Tonio na pewno bardzo chciałby pomóc mu pozbyć się tego obrzydliwego problemu.

Zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, usta wygięły mu się w szeroki uśmiech, który już od wielu tygodni nie gościł na jego twarzy.

- Panie Orihara? – Tonio, niewiele z tego rozumiejąc, jeszcze raz spróbował wpełznąć dłonią pod jego koszulę, tym razem przesuwając ją od góry do dołu, aż po sam brzeg jego kąpielówek. – Czyżby zmienił pan zdanie?

Czy zmienił zdanie? Pociągnął kolejny łyk słodkiego curacao. Niekoniecznie. A nawet przeciwnie. Teraz, gdy jego umysł znalazł już dla siebie pożywkę, nie mógł z niej tak po prostu zrezygnować. Zapłonął w nim ogień, o którego istnieniu zupełnie zapomniał, nie mógł go teraz wygasić.

- Wiedziałeś, że średnio trzy osoby rocznie giną przez automaty z przekąskami? – zapytał, w myślach zwijając się ze śmiechu.

Tonio znów nie zrozumiał tej aluzji, ale bardzo zręcznie spróbował wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść.

- Ale pan nie jest schowany w automacie, więc chyba nic mi nie grozi, prawda, panie Orihara? – zapytał, pochylając się nad nim i głaszcząc delikatnie jego policzek.

Automat z przekąskami, kubeł na śmieci, przydrożna latarnia, znak drogowy… Och, istnieje wiele, tak bardzo wiele, oryginalnych lecz mało finezyjnych sposobów na śmierć!

Poczuł usta Tonia na swojej szyi. Nie wywołało to u niego jednak takiej fali podniecenia, jakiej spodziewał się po nim młody mężczyzna. Izaya musiał nawet przyznać, że był tym nieco zirytowany.

Ktoś, kto niczym bóstwo, górował ponad innymi ludźmi, nie mógł sobie pozwalać na zniżanie się do przyjęcia tak upokarzającej roli, w jakiej widział go ten cudowny Sycylijczyk. O nie! Mógł jedynie obserwować smutne ludzkie istoty, walczące z trudami dnia codziennego… lub z pułapkami, które on sam na nie zastawił.

Odepchnął Tonia i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zapytał:

- Spotkałeś kiedyś człowieka, który w przypływie podniecenia byłby w stanie przeżyć zderzenie z rozpędzoną ciężarówką?

Tonio przez chwilę wyglądał na przerażonego. Jego uroczo ograniczony umysł szukał w tym stwierdzeniu groźby, znalazł ją, lecz nie przyjął do wiadomości. Widocznie w jego mniemaniu jego ojciec zadawał się z Izayą, bo był bardzo miłym młodym Japończykiem.

- To chyba niemożliwe, panie Orihara – zaśmiał się nieśmiało. – Nie da się przeżyć czegoś takiego.

- Też bym tak myślał, gdybym nie był wielokrotnie świadkiem takiej sytuacji – westchnął Izaya i z torby wiszącej przy swoim leżaku wyciągnął telefon.

Nie używał go już od tylu dni… Wszyscy jego najważniejsi klienci byli poinformowani, że będzie poza ich zasięgiem. Mniej ważnymi w ogóle się nie przejmował. Bał się, że jeśli jego telefon pozostanie włączony, co chwile wydzwaniać do niego będą koszmarnie nudne płotki, których sprawy nigdy właściwie go nie interesowały. Niszczenie im życia – tak, jak najbardziej. Natomiast uczciwe wywiązywanie się z pracy informatora, raczej niespecjalnie.

Powiedział mu, że na jakiś czas zejdzie do podziemia i nie będą mogli się widywać, ale to przecież nie oznaczało, że nie będzie dawał mu żadnych znaków życia, prawda?

- Nie mógł mi pan tego wcześniej powiedzieć? – bąknął Tonio, bardzo obrażony, gdy Izaya skończył już wysyłanie wiadomości.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał informator, z zadowoleniem wystukując palcami po klawiaturze telefonu swoją czułą wiadomość dla znienawidzonego wroga.

- Nie mógł mi pan powiedzieć, że już pan kogoś ma? – wymamrotał Sycylijczyk. Oczy przeszkliły się łzami na jego cudownie przystojnej twarzy, która wypełniła się rozczarowaniem. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać, że właśnie złamano mu serce.

- Jak to: mam kogoś? – zdziwił się Izaya dokładnie w momencie, gdy jego kciuk trafił w napis „Wyślij". – Nikogo nie mam. Jedyny związek, w jakim jestem, to związek z całą ludzkością.

Doskonale rozumiał, co Tonio miał na myśli. Zanegował jednak taką możliwość. Nic przecież nie zrobił. Wysłał tylko wiadomość. Nic specjalnego. Wolno mu było to zrobić nie, przejmując się żadnymi konsekwencjami.

Nie. Jego znęcanie się nad Shizusiem nie wiązało się absolutnie z żadnymi pozytywnymi uczuciami. W ogóle nie było takiej opcji.

* * *

><p>Ostatnie dni były naprawdę spokojne i Tom był za nie bardzo wdzięczny. Owszem, Shizuo wciąż bardzo niewiele trzeba było do wybuchu i siania destrukcji po całym Ikebukuro, ale od kiedy Izaya zniknął było jakby lepiej.<p>

„Jakby" - to najlepsze określenie.

Początkowo liczył na to, że Shizuo wreszcie zazna spokoju. Że będzie mógł się odprężyć. Odpocząć.

Bardzo się mylił. Owszem, Heiwajima nie miał już problemów z Oriharą, ale… wydawał się taki ospały, znudzony, zniechęcony życiem… Gdyby go nie znał, mógłby pomyśleć, że w rzeczywistości bardzo brakowało mu informatora.

Ale to przecież absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę.

Skończyli już pracę i szli właśnie do Simona na sushi, gdy telefon Shizuo zadzwonił głośno, oznajmiając odebranie wiadomości. Zatrzymali się i Tom spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Kasuka?

Shizuo wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po telefon. Kilka sekund później jego twarz wykrzywiła się w koszmarnym grymasie. Cały się nastroszył, morderczym spojrzeniem świdrował wyświetlacz swojego telefonu i zgrzytał przy tym głośno zębami.

Tom westchnął z rezygnacją, ale w głębi ducha zaśmiał się nieśmiało. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna na twarzy Shizuo pojawiły się jakiekolwiek wyraźne emocje.

- IZAYAAA! – ryknął z taką siłą, że całe Ikebukuro niemal zatrzęsło się w posadach.

* * *

><p>Mam nadzieję, że ta miniaturka wywołała chociaż przelotny uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich fanów Shizayi ;)<p>

Zachęcam również do przeczytania innych moich opowiadań oraz zajrzenia na profil Lycoris Caldwelli na facebooku.


End file.
